


Burning My Dread with my Dying Will

by Urie_On_Ice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urie_On_Ice/pseuds/Urie_On_Ice
Summary: Tsuna wakes up in the middle of the night to see that the sky turned green, the water is now blood, nothing is working, and there are coffins where his family was sleeping on earlier. Oh, and the full moon looks nice.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The Dark Hour is pretty scary...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In which Tsuna freaks out into the huge ass yellow moon.

Chapter 1: It begins.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tossed and turned on his bed. He couldn’t sleep anymore. Still, he tried. He clamped his eyes tighter, to no avail. The yellow glare of the moonlight from outside his window really isn’t helping his circumstances at all. Tsuna sighed, groggily getting out of bed and softly padding downstairs for a glass of water. 

He grabs a glass from the rack and turning on the tap…no water came out. _‘Huh, odd.’_ He thought, before going to the refrigerator and puling the door open. Tsuna drowsily pulls a pitcher of what he assumes to be water, pouring it on his glass carefully. ‘ _red_ …’ he thinks as the water slowly fills his glass. ‘ _wait, water isn’t supposed to be this sticky…why is this red?!_ ’ he thinks as his brain adjusts and the cogs finally begin to turn.

 “HIEEEEE!!!” he shrieks, accidentally dropping the glass, making a loud crash. “Why is there blood on the fridge?!” he shrieks once more before backing away. He suddenly clamps his fingers on his mouth. He was shrieking in the middle of the night! What if Kaa-san and/or the kids wake up? Or worse, Reborn!

He rushes to pick the shards up before moving to throw them out. He pads to the corner where the trash bin was usually located, but it wasn’t there. ‘ _Oh yeah, Lambo and the kids tossed the trash this morning. The bin should be outside_ …’ he thought, walking past the hallway. He absentmindedly looks at the clock hanging on the wall. ’ _12, huh. Wait, the seconds hand isn’t ticking…are the batteries dead? No, I just changed it a few days ago…why isn’t it moving?’_ he thinks once more before shaking his head and walking off to the front door.

Tsuna cautiously opens the front door before peering outside, making sure it’s safe. That’s when he notices the pool of red in his doorstep. “HIEEEE?! T-there’s a pool of blood here?!” Tsuna shrieks as he backs away, but trips and falls on his butt at the foot of the door. His eyes land on the green sky and the eerily bright and huge full moon, glowing yellow.

“Hwa?” he articulates confusedly before standing up, mesmerized by the oddly colored sky. Tsuna may have low grades at school, but by no means is he _stupid._ He’s smart enough to know that _skies don’t turn green in the middle of the night, thank you very much._ He shakes his head once more and proceeds to the trash bin at the front. He tosses the glass shards without a second thought, brushing up the odd events happening as a dream or a figment of his imagination, whichever was more appropriate. 

Brushing his fingers, Tsuna turns around…only to come face to face with a dark jello looking lump of blackness with a face staring at him menacingly. This is where Tsuna begins to panic. “Just what the hell did I get into again?!” he shrieks, backing away. The lump of jelly with a face and arms— _and Tsuna laughs hysterically here, because it has_ _ARMS._ **_ARMS!_** —inching towards him as well. There was a tense silence, before Tsuna promptly rushes towards the door. He throws it open, running inside, and slams the door closed, immediately locking it with a shriek. The _thing—Tsuna_ doesn’t know what it’s called, and frankly, he doesn’t care at the moment—crashes into the door, pounding and clawing just to get in.

Tsuna, having fate in the reinforced door Shoichi and Spanner decided to replace their initial wooden door with, slumps to the ground, panting. He wipes the sweat off his forehead before backing away as the _thing_ pounded on the door once more, and he backs away some more for some good measure. He sits there for a few minutes, trying to recuperate, before slowly standing up, no longer able to hear the _thing’s_ pounding. He sprints upstairs, somehow managing to not trip on the process, before barging in his room, intent on getting Reborn.

What greeted him, however, was the _coffin_ laying innocently on top of the hammock Reborn sleeps in. It's even _baby sized_ for crying out loud! Tsuna gulps before sprinting out. Reborn was gone, a coffin in his place. God only knows what happened, so he rushes to his mother and the kids’ joint room and abruptly freezes at the door. There were four coffins on the bed.

Tsuna almost began panicking once more before Reborn’s words echoed in his head. “ _How pathetic, Dame-Tsuna_ ,” he imagines Reborn saying if he sees him in this state. Surely it’ll be accompanied by a whack or kick to the head. _“A mafia boss doesn’t act so idiotically. Now get up.”_

Following Imaginary-Reborn’s voice, Tsuna slowly stands up, trying to even out his breathing. He eventually manages to do so, and now he’s calmer than before. He closes his eyes, and once he opens his orbs again, everything is back to normal once more. He can hear the clock ticking downstairs, and the faucet he turned on earlier now running. He peeks into his mother’s room once more, only to see her and the children snuggled together and sleeping tightly under the blanket.

The brunet sighs in relief before gently closing the door and silently padding downstairs to check on the door and close the faucet. With nothing out of place, he proceeds to the kitchen and wipes the wet area where he dropped the glass earlier after turning the faucet off. He places the pitcher of water he miraculously hadn’t dropped in his panic earlier— _water! It’s water! It was blood red earlier why is it clear now?!_ —and takes a deep breath once more.

Sawada Tsunayoshi silently pads upstairs, thinking everything that happened was a dream, because _surely it is one, right?_ He tiredly crawls into bed, absentmindedly peering at his infant home tutor softly snoring on his hammock on the other side of his room before slowly closing his eyes, giving into his tiredness and he sleeps.

 

_He fails to notice the key suddenly on his desk, next to his mittens and pills, pulsing and, glowing a light blue in the darkness._


	2. Welcome, Decimo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wakes up to the sound of singing and piano. He slowly opens his eyes and lifts his head from the hardwood desk. _Wait…_ _hardwood_?

  
He jerks up, eyes wide, only to close them again as they get assaulted by bright white and blue lights. He didn’t expect that to happen! He never even recalled falling asleep on his desk!

  
He opens his eyes—slowly this time—taking in his surroundings. He was sat on a plush armchair at one end of a long table, where he previously was sleeping in—it even had some of his drool in it, _ew_ —and on the other side was another plush armchair, albeit facing backwards, so he couldn’t really see who was sitting there. He could make out a figure to the armchair’s right though, but they were standing on a shaded side, obfuscating his view.

  
_’For all this room’s brightness, it just HAS an area shaded enough that I can’t make out that person’s features at all…’_

  
The soft opera music continues on, and he notices a pianist, a painter, and a lady off to the side, doing their jobs. The painter had his eyes covered, yet his canvas is filled with beautiful harmonizing colors. Tsuna blinks at this. The pianist and the lady works together, the former playing with a smile on his face and the lady singing with such an elegant voice, fit for an opera house.

  
Oddly, Tsuna didn’t feel an ounce of apprehension at the room, despite the fact that his common sense obviously screaming about _how he should be questioning about how he got there in the first place_.

  
Tsuna absently wipes his drool off the table as the figure in the shadows shift. This immediately catches the teen’s attention. He quickly drops his hand at his lap, hiding the damp sleeve from the unknown person/s’ line of sight.

  
“Master,” the figure begins, his voice eerily sounding like that of a teen or preteen, “He’s awake.”

  
The chair at his front swivels to face him, and reveals a…man, back hunched, with balding gray hair, dressed sharply in black, his long nose and bloodshot eyes look at his and he flinches. Especially with that eerie grin on his face. _'Actually, a goblin might be more accurate at this point…’_ he thinks, unconsciously inching backwards.

  
“Please, don’t be alarmed,” the man begins, his voice squeaky and a bit grating to the ears. “I, am Igor, and I do not mean any harm, child.” The newly named Igor continues as the figure steps forward, finally revealing himself. “This,” Igor motions at the short male standing beside him, carrying a book that could rival Fuuta’s in size. “Is Mori. He is my assistant.” Mori had a shock of white hair swept to the side, only revealing one blank, yellow eye. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt underneath a royal blue vest, a similarly blue tie, black slacks and shoes. Mori gave a nod at his master’s words.

“Those three are the Painter, The Pianist, and Belladonna. They will help you in your quest, dear Decimo.”

  
Tsuna’s eyes widened at that. “Quest? What quest?! And where am I?!” he all but screamed. All of the other inhabitants of the room hadn’t even flinched at his display.

  
“This is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter.” Igor dutifully answered. Mori beside him spoke for the first time in the last few minutes they were talking. “Welcome, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, to the Velvet Room.” He says, lifting his hand and motioning to the room.

  
The silence was almost deafening as Tsuna tried to process the information. Between dream and reality? What? “That doesn’t answer things! It just made things more complicated! What do you mean between dream and reality?! How the hell did you know my name and what is this quest you’re talking about?!” he heaves a breath at the end, brown eyes observing their reactions, which wasn’t really much.

  
“All in due time, Tsunayoshi,” Igor begins, taking out a deck of tarot cards and laying them out on the table. Beside him, Mori takes a step back, leaning once more to the shaded wall. To his side, the three continue what they’re doing without missing a beat. “You will know in due time.”

  
“But-!”

  
“Now, open your eyes, for time carries on in your world.” At that, his vision becomes blurry.

  
“Wait-!”

  
“The next time we meet, it will be of you coming here of your own accord.”

  
Tsuna blacks out.

  
“Hurry, Decimo, for time is of the essence.”

* * *

 

He wakes up to birds chirping, sunlight filtering though his window, _and a Reborn at his bedside holding a defibrillator, ready to wake him up_. The infant pouts, not being able to wake him up in a ridiculous Vongola way, he presumes, before realizing that that was a **_DEFIBRILLATOR_**  and he would almost have been electrocuted awake. Again.

“Get up, Dame-Tsuna, or you’ll be late for school!” the hitman says, before whacking his ass off the bed with a 10 ton Leon mallet. Huh, guess waking up before the alarm is useless…Reborn doesn’t need an excuse to hit him, after all.

  
“Alright, alright!” Tsuna sighs as he gets up and gets ready for school, leaving a puzzled Reborn, whose beady black eyes narrow in suspicion at his student. Something was wrong, he knew it. And somehow it involves his student. He would get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM LATE!! IN SORRY IT'S JUST EXAMS AND DAD'S BIRTHDAY AND REPORTING AND THE GODAWFUL THESIS-- but anyway, at least I churned this out! Thanks for reading and see you soon!
> 
>  
> 
> ...hopefully.  
> UNBETA'ED

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have no idea what I'm doing help


End file.
